razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginnings
'Beginnings '''is the first book of Daycare Defenders and the pilot book of the franchise. Plot 5 months ago, on the planet Ninjados, the Ninjorians are all in the middle of the planet celebrating the Ninjorians' Annual 300th Element Ceremony. In the center of the planet, there is a platform that the ruler, Emperor Ninjor; the mage, Ninjixie; the master, Master Nexus; and the students, Flame, Volt, Grounder, and Cloud are standing on. Emperor Ninjor waves happily to the citizens with pride. In the crowd on the first row, Cloud's mother whispers to Volt's mother that her daughter really deserves this. Volt's mother says that her daughter also deserves this, as she has trained extra hard. Up on the stage, Cloud tells Volt that she is a bit nervous, and Volt seconds it. Flame gets in and tells the girls that whatever they get in, they will get out together. However, Grounder doesn't see what evil could spoil this miraculous event. Emperor Ninjor holds up his staff, silencing the crowd. He makes a speech about how the four Ninjorian students have worked hard to be where they are today. He gives recognition to Master Nexus, who has trained them. When he gets finished with his speech, Master Nexus instructs the students to hold hands in a circle so that their destiny can become reality. The students do so, and when they do, Master Nexus puts a black box in the middle. Master Nexus then turns it over to Ninjixie, who recites a destiny spell. When she finishes, a orange-yellow hole opens in the sky and its light touches the box, making the box light up. The students all grin at each other and then Master Nexus. Suddenly, the hole turns purple. Ninjixie knows this is not supposed to be happening, leaving all of the citizens in panic. The black hole fires black clouds, making shadows of all of the Ninjorians. Emperor Ninjor proclaims that this ceremony has just turned into a battle. The Ninjorians each fight their shadows, but one by one, they get corrupted by them. Emperor Ninjor, Ninjixie, Master Nexus, and the students all fight their shadows, but the corrupted Ninjorians swarm them. They then choose to improvise. Nexus and the students do Spinjitzu, and Ninjixie uses a spell to grab the black box. Emperor Ninjor uses his Master Dragon to try and close the portal. The portal finishes spraying, and it hits the emperor, Ninjixie, and the students. Master Nexus uses a piece of debris to intercept his shadow. Ninjixie weakly calls him and hands him the black box. She then kisses him on the cheek. Nexus tries not to cry, and he makes his way to the escape pods. He ignites it and shoots into space. A corrupted Ninjorian asks if they should go after them, but a voice from the portal says not to. A figure comes out of the portal and states his name - Improv. 5 months later, at the daycare, the kids are eating lunch, chicken tenders with golden noodles. Jared is talking about how the release of ''Marvel's Next Avengers ''is going to be an epic movie. Josh seconds it and says he can't wait until Mrs. Tasha and Mr. Jeremiah take them to see it at the movies. Ryan agrees, but Iyahanna acts like she could care less. Jared teases her and taunts her to say that superheroes, especially young superheroes, are ''way ''amazing. About 20 minutes later when lunchtime is finished and naptime has begun, Ryan, Josh, Jared and Iyahanna get devilish grins. Jared gets a box of colored bandanas from his parents' room and the toy ninja weapons and the four front-flip down the stairs. The four each get a color-coded bandana and a toy weapon (Ryan was red with a sword, Jared was blue with nunchuks, Josh was yellow with a hammer, and Iyahanna was pink with a bow and arrow). The four were playing Ninja. They start attacking each other. Iyahanna fires arrows at the boys from the top of the staircase. The boys deflect it with their weapons. Iyahanna flips off the staircase and makes her bow into a ''bow-stave. She knocks Ryan and Jared over, and Josh heads the top of the staircase. Before she can follow him, Jared trips her. Josh uses his hammer and then smashes the ground. To the kids' surprise, the ground rumbles. Jared and Josh thought that Josh did that, but Ryan and Iyahanna knew that a plastic hammer could not do that. The kids notice smoking outside and decide to investigate. The kids head out to the playground, where they see a pod. Iyahanna finds markings on the ship and Ryan somehow instantly knows the markings. He tells the group that they are from an ancient civilization, the Ninjorians. The group then notices a figure inside. The four agree to pry to open, so Ryan uses his toy sword to do so. They see an unconscious Master Nexus laying inside, much to their surprise. Ryan and Iyahanna attempt to wake him up, to no avail. Jared tells the two to step aside so he can give it a shot, trying science. Jared takes an old satellite dish and a pole and puts it to Master Nexus. He tells the others to hit the satellite dish at the same time. They do, causing a massive power surge, and obviously waking Master Nexus up. Master Nexus jumps up in a panic, and Ryan and Iyahanna calm him. He looks at the group. To their surprise, he doesn't attack. Jared asks why, and Master Nexus says that they try to make peace before they swiftly kill, much to Jared's terror. Iyahanna asks him how he got to Earth, and Master Nexus explains what happened 5 months before. After he finishes, the group huddles. Ryan says that they should help Master Nexus because the planet might be fried if they didn't. Jared and Josh agree. Although Iyahanna thinks it may be too super, she agrees as well. Ryan tells Master Nexus that they would help him. Master Nexus gets excited and asks if the kids have a base. Ryan asks Master Nexus to come again. They finally get Master Nexus and point to the daycare. Master Nexus says it will do quite nicely. He taps his staff against his pod, and then he, Ryan, Jared, Josh, and Iyahanna sneak into the daycare. Master Nexus puts several pod-sized holes into the wall. He then taps each of the holes with his stave, and different color-coded pods appear in each of the holes. He tells the kids to step in one. The kids do so, standing in their favorite color (Ryan red, Jared blue, Joshua yellow, and Iyahanna pink). The pods light up, and holes form under them. They each step into one, and they are transported under the daycare, where they see beams of light creating their new base, much to their surprise and amazement. They are dressed with new ninja outfits going down. Master Nexus meets them at the bottom and does a "Ta-da!" They all think this is very cool. Back at the corrupted Ninjados, a corrupted Ninjorian secretary named Geo races to Improv and alerts him of the escape pod's location - Earth. From that data, this leads Improv to believe that Master Nexus and the black box are there on Earth trying to find new guardians to battle him. Geo thinks that is preposterous, for they are not worthy, much to Improv's anger. Improv commands that a whole attack squadron be sent down to hunt for Master Nexus and his new guardians. Geo reluctantly obeys, and she calls down to the battle fleet to launch and head for Earth. The battle fleet starts up and rumbles out of the hangar bay and off of the planet. Improv says to himself that Master Nexus won't be able to hide this time. Back at the base, the kids are exploring the base. Josh checks out the empty hangar bay, Iyahanna checks out the weaponry, Jared checks out the training simulator room, and Ryan checks out the dojo. Before long, the alarm rings, alerting the team that Improv's forces have entered the atmosphere. Master Nexus says it was only a matter of time before Improv found him. Ryan asks what they should do, for they cannot take down a whole battle fleet, even as ninja. Master Nexus says that is true, but he tells them that they could as ninja rangers. The team gets excited, and Master Nexus holds out the black box and puts it on the ground. The kids are told to stand in a circle, and then jump up, kick back, whip around and spin. They all know this move - it's Spinjitzu! They all do it with pride and Master Nexus cries, "Ninja-go!" They all then feel something coursing through their veins. Master Nexus says that that is elemental energy. He tells them that Jared is lightning, Iyahanna is wind, Josh is earth, and Ryan is fire. They get super pumped and are ready to face Improv. The alarm beeps, indicating Improv's forces are closing in. Master Nexus tells them it's time to amp up their power and morph. They just needed to say, "Ninja-Go, Power Flow!" And so they did. Outside the daycare, Improv's warriors are searching for Master Nexus and/or the black box. Then, to their surprise, an arrow almost hits them in the face. They dodge it and see the rangers. One warrior calls them "children". Another calls them "defenders". Josh says that can be made into a name. Ryan tells the warriors that if they want a piece of Master Nexus, they got a piece of them instead. A warrior bets on it and they all attack. The rangers fight back with their new powers. Noteworthy Events * The heroes and villains all make their debuts. * Ryan, Jared, Josh, and Iyahanna become elemental masters and Power Rangers. Characters * Ryan (first appearance) * Jared (first appearance) * Josh (first appearance) * Iyahanna (first appearance) * Ninjorians (first appearance) ** Master Nexus (first appearance) ** Emperor Ninjor (first appearance) ** Ninjixie (first appearance) ** Ninjorian Citizens (first appearance) ** Ninjorian Students (first appearance) *** Flame (first appearance) *** Volt (first appearance) *** Grounder (first appearance) *** Cloud (first appearance) Villains * Improv (first appearance) * Improv's Minions (first appearance) Spells Used * Destalio Infinita * Retri Xob